The Grand Return
by mega45
Summary: It's the future and Hyrule has been beaten up. Ganon has destroyed the old legends and objects like the Tri-Force are forbidden from even being mentioned. The citizens live, manipulated and powerless in this monstrosity of a kingdom, and this time, the Hero of Time has long since been gone. However, as an ordinary rancher slowly starts to rebel, will Hyrule be saved once again?
1. Prologue

**Alright, before we dive in I just want to makes things a little clear in case you get confused. First of all, this takes place in the timeline where Ganon killed Link and continued to rule over hyrule, though this takes place many years after that event. But that's not all, this fic and it's possible sequels that I hope to make are based off the first three games with this one naturally being based off the first legend of zelda albeit loosely. In this alternate route I decided to make A Link to the Past into a sequel for a couple reasons that I don't want to get into quite yet. **

**So for those of you who want a more simple term, this is a futuristic Zelda fanfic which takes place in the defeated hero timeline, is loosely based off the first first legend of zelda game, and its possible sequels will be based off of Adventure of Link and A Link to the Past in that order. Got it? Also one fail note. Since I'm treating this as an alternate universe fic, be aware that MANY changes will be made and if you do have a problem with some changes I made...tell me calmly and quietly. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Mega45.**

Prologue: Forbidden Legends.

_Long before the skyscrapers, guns, cars, and religions of today, there was a legend. An old one that spanned for many centuries, it told of a cycle between the dark one named Ganon, the princess named Zelda, and the hero named Kink, battling for the safety of the land of Hyrule. It was called The Legend of Zelda. _

_It was a classic tale to say the least, Ganon would usually take over Hyrule and try to posses the golden power, Link would come and stop him with the help of Zelda, and then they'd both slay Ganon where he'd be sealed away in a sort of limbo, Link and Zelda would rejoice, Hyrule would be saved, and Ganon would be locked away. After a century or more though, he'd be released to take over Hyrule, and thus the cycle would repeat with new Zeldas and Links fighting off Ganon to save Hyrule once more. _

_While of course, it wasn't always executed like that, sometimes, the cycle wouldn't even mentioned, that's how it usually went. There were other aspects as well like the three Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru who not only created Hyrule but also the Tri-Force, and then there's the Tri-force itself or as it's commonly known as, The Golden Power. _

_It's a mystical and powerful object that's usually split up into 3 parts, Ganon possessed the Tri-Force of Power which represented Din, all Zeldas possessed the Tri-Force of Wisdom which represented Nayru, and all Links possessed the Tri-Force of Courage which represented Farore. _

_All three pieces are somehow connected to the three goddesses and if something were to happen the pieces themselves be it they scatter or get destroyed entirely, then the goddess of that particular piece would also be greatly affected. _

_It was indeed a fine legend to tell, however nowadays you can't tell it, at least not in Hyrule for it is forbidden. Why? Well all that's known is that a long time ago, there were certain events, events that caused the Tri-Force of Courage to be destroyed, the Tri-Force of Wisdom to be scattered in a faraway land, and Ganon to be set free from his seal. While the exact details of said events were destroyed in the sands of time and the fires of censorship it's still apparent that something happened. _

_Due to the Tri-Force of Wisdom being split Nayru was greatly weakened, stripping away most of her powers except for a little trick or too, while Farore had completely slipped into a coma due to her piece being totally obliterated. Then there's the escape of Ganon, you'd think that since Ganon was free, he'd go on a mad quest to retrieve the other scattered pieces of the Tri-force of Wisdom, or maybe he'd run Hyrule into ground in an act of insanity, right? _

_Actually, not only did Ganon rule Hyrule responsibly, he outright banned anything having to do with the Tri-Force, the Goddesses and especially the Legend. All the books, songs, and any other mementos that were related to the Legends were destroyed, and any mention of things having even anything to do with the Legend were discouraged and was an instant death sentence. The only thing he allowed was that people could be named Link or Zelda but that was it. _

_Why he acted like this, no one knew, but it was apparent that anyone who acted against his wishes were going to suffer, so no one dared to defy him. Many years have passed and since the Ganon has set up another Religion in a final attempt to destroy the memory of the past. And as of right now it seems that Ganon has been ruling for centuries now and nothing is going to change…. though if the legend has taught us anything is that patience is a virtue. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preparation.

"Hi, how are you. Do't give me that, you know why I'm here. Now shut up and listen. Today's gonna be the best day of your life rather you want it to or not! And you better not screw this up because if you do, I will not be pleasant, I may even be a little pissed because we both know how special she is and we both know you want this so I'm telling you again if you DARE, screw this up- "

Link paused a little to calm down as he saw his face became red in the mirror. He was always like when he talked in the mirror, it was a way to prepare himself for the day. You see, it was terribly common of him to do so, because at times, Link was a little forgetful. He had a special talent for promising to do one thing tomorrow and then not doing it because of his forgetfulness, well that and the fact that he rarely takes anything seriously but that's another story.

However, he found out that if he just stood in the mirror and barked at himself long enough, he'll instantly remember to do whatever he told himself to do. Maybe it was the fact that he gets scared whenever someone shouts at him, or maybe it was just because of the fact that he, himself was one of the few things he took seriously, make that of what you will.

Anyway, Link spent a good or hour too shouting at himself, making sure that he remembered every single word that got thrown at him. So it was fitting that he calmed down a bit, plus he noticed how red his face was getting. He then started talking in a more toned down and calm manner,

"Remember, you're not just gonna work on the ranch and go home to watch some shitty slasher flick on the Tube late tonight, I mean this isn't just some other Friday for you, it's a special one that you'll remember forever.

"Now then, you're gonna go to that ranch, do your absolute best, make sure to do some extra work for no pay too, then take your girl out to dinner, and after that…"

He stopped there as he looked at a little box that had a nice ring in it. He picked it up and, with a smile, continued his speech while still looking at the ring,

"Well you know what'll happen after that."

He then put the box down as he looked back in the mirror and his smile turned back into a serious frown,

"But in case you don't know what to do, all you'll be doing is dinner, a visit to the Lake Hylia Aquarium and Museum, maybe a show if you can squeeze in enough and when you're back at the ranch, you stoop to your knees and pop the question, that's it. Alright? Don't, mess, this, up!"

And with that he took the box with the ring in it and tried to stick it in his pants, only problem was he had no pants on. As Link looked once more in the mirror he realized that he only had a white shirt and underpants on. His hair wasn't even cleaned up!

At first, Link wasn't that worried, he did his little "Speeches" in the mirror for hours before. But then he looked at his phone and saw that it was 8:30, this is where he realized how late he was as he shouted:

"SHIT!"

And ran to his closet. Now Link's room, hell, his entire apartment for that matter, was not exactly, classy. I mean it was…decent but if he seriously intended on marrying the love of his life, he'd have to change it a little. Several pieces of clothing and books were on the heavily stained carpet floor, the lights always flickered on and off, his dining table felt like it would brake at any moment, and his bathroom was in desperate need of attention.

However Link, as usual, ignored the obvious flaws of his apartment and began digging for his outfit. After a while, he came out of his room dressed up and ready to go. He wore a nice green shirt that was mostly hidden under his blue jacket, a dirty pair of jeans, some boots covered in mud, and to top it all off, a green hat that he always wore outside, no particular reason to, he just liked to show it off.

After he got dressed, Link grabbed the box and put in his left pocket, making sure it wasn't too noticeable. He then grabbed his rupee bag, which contained about 99 rupees and put it in the left pocket as well in order to hide the ring more. Link also grabbed his phone and put it on vibrate since his boss didn't allow noisy farms during working hours.

After putting it in his left pocket, Link was almost ready to go as he then put on his cross to remind everyone of his beliefs. He then grabbed his keys and finally, turned off his lights as he left his apartment. Outside was a traditional Hyrule morning; people were greeting each other, loving each other, stealing from each other, even killing each other. What? That doesn't sound like a beautiful morning to you? Oh please, clearly someone has a misguided opinion!

Link didn't even bother with all of that this morning, he just walked by citizens and went to his car. Link's car, a 4th generation Epona wasn't built for speed, merely for transportation. Link however didn't mind so much since he liked taking his time, but this time, he was running late and so when he got in, he quickly put on his seatbelt, and started up car, making sure he wasn't pushing it too hard.

Soon after a couple of seconds, the car was up and ready for action. Link mouthed "thank you" and then drove as fast as he could to "Lon Lon Ranch". During the drive he tried to calm himself down by playing an album of "The Indigo-Go's", unfortunately as he kept looking at the clock, that wasn't going to well. Thankfully, by 8:59 he made it, though he was still about an hour late. Link quietly parked his car and quietly tiptoed to the stables until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Link just groaned in frustration as he turned around to face the consequences. On the bright side, instead of turning around to face a balding, fat old man, his eyes instead saw a beautiful female in her mid 30s-about his age-who wore a white shirt and brown skirt and had a huge smirk on her face. Plus as luck would have it this girl was _Link's_ girl, the very same one he talked to his mirror about for an hour or so.

However, before Link could explain himself the girl said,

"Talking at the mirror again?"

Link nervously laughed as he replied,

"Hi, boss."

**AN: GASP! Link using potty language?! OH MY! Seriously though, I promise that Link won't constantly curse through ought the story, it'll be kept to a minimum. Also, time for some explaining to do, like I said this is loosely based off of the first Zelda game, and as you can see I truly meant that. But for those of you who are deeply worried, don't. Once this story gets going into the first action scene, then it'll start resembling the first game more. Though to be fair, I did at least many mythology gags in this first chapter, for example notice how Link's rupee has only 99 rupees in it. I won't totally spoil the fridge brilliance here but let me just say it's noticeable. Also notice that Link was listening to the "Indigo-Go's" band. Plus should we forget that his car is a 4th generation Epona? **

**Yeah I know Epona is the name of a horse and not the name of a horse species but I couldn't resist the parental bonus. Also, it seems that Link has a special girlfriend that he wants to pop the question to. Any real Zelda fan should already know who she is but I'll stay silent until the next chapter. Until then stay tuned! **


End file.
